Scandinavians
by LostNightSpirits
Summary: When Hiccup gets kidnapped by Alvin Stoick must find his daughter to help save Hiccup, but didn't know she has changed over the long years. T for blood I don't own HTTYD
1. I

**My first HTTYD story! I'm so excited! I hope you all enjoy it. ALSO I'm not sure if it's 'Valharama the Fierce' cause I highly doubt it.**

**I don't own HTTYD or its characters.**

* * *

_Some time ago_ . _._ .

The morning was bright and charming. The freezing breeze blowing through a little auburn haired boy. Next to him was Stoick the Vast and Valharama the fierce. Today was a very sad day, Lisianthus, the chief's daughter, and Hiccups' twin sister, is going far north from berk. She's going to train to be a leader but might never return, at this thought Hiccup felt like crying. He loved his twin sister dearly, but his mother told him 'She loves you a lot and I'm sure she will come back'.

They all waited at the docks including, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They waited for Lisianthus to come out of the chiefs' house with a bag full of clothes and board the ships.

After about 5 minutes she came out. She was wearing a little green shirt, with brown pants and boots. Around her was a satchel. She was carrying (or more sort of pulling because she's a . . . well hiccup no offense) a large bag with all her belongings in it.

"My little girl is growing up," Stoick was proud of his daughter, Gothi choose her instead of Hiccup.

Valharama kneeled down to Lisianthus size and said, "I'm sure you know how much I'll miss you, but here," she handed her a brown journal "You can keep your most private secrets in there" Her Daughter looked at her in tears, she hugged her as hard as she could, "I love you mummy"

"Hiccup" Waterfalls fell from his eyes and landed on the wooden dock, "I'll miss you most" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, you've all been great friends" Lis hugged them each as she said there name fighting back the tears.

Wooden creaks, light soft footsteps, heard as the little girl walked towards the ship. When she got on she waved until they couldn't see them anymore.

Second by second, wave by wave, she disappeared in the big blue ocean.

"Bye" Hiccup whispered into the wind.

* * *

**I know I love to put commas every were I just can't help myself _3_ **

**Hope you enjoyed it and yeah**

**I can't do the accent its really hard for me _:( _**

**Remember to stay healthy and eat a lot of fruit!**

**Bye!**


	2. II

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to **

_**AnamarieE**_

_**lpslooker**_

_**anamurraysonce12**_

**For reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Also a thanks to **

_**Saphirabrightscale **_

_**Pulsar747**_

**For making this story your favourite **

**Enjoy!**

"Alvin were here," Alvin, Savage and other outcasts were on the shores of berk, hidden by the rocks and cliffs.

"Good" Alvin smiled evilly; he walked through the forests of Berk trying to remember where the village was before he became an outcast.

"Hehe remember to stay quiet" Berk was peaceful and calm, the small of salt water and the sea filled the air. Most people on berk was asleep the only people awake were in their homes or in the great hall.

"Uhhh . . . Alvin I was. . . Wondering what is the plan exactly?" Savage never really knew how to talk to the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. They walked around the village very slowly.

Alvin let out a heavy annoyed sigh, "The plan is we kidnap Hiccup for this guy," Alvin explained simply.

"Ahh . . . Yes um who is this . . . guy exactl-ow!" Alvin punched savage right in the arm.

"Shhh shh shh not so loud" Alvin glared at him, "It's not important we just have to get hiccup and leave ok"

"Ok"

They tip toed around the village hoping no one will wake up and find that there are outcasts on berk. They passed everyone's houses, house after house after house. And finally the house were lies a '_Hiccup_' of a man.

"Alright we tie the rope around his mouth and grab him got it" Savage nodded and grabbed the rope.

They slowly squizzed through Hiccup's window and made sure to keep quite so they don't wake up anyone in the was fast asleep and didn't notice Alvin nor savage.

Savage looked at Alvin, his eyes saying 'ready' Alvin nodded and gently rapped the rope around Hiccup's mouth; he didn't wake up but did start to move a bit.

"Three, two, one" Alvin grabbed hiccup who started to scream into the rope. Toothless heard a bit of noise and started slowly opening his eyes, only to be greeted with an unfamiliar sent.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Savage and Alvin jumped out the window and ran towards the shores dragging hiccup like a rag doll.

"Lem me GO" Hiccup screamed through the rope. He started kicking and calling for help, "HEMMLMMP" Hiccup kicked Alvin with his prosthetic leg.

Alvin punched hiccup in the face a large red spot appeared were the punch was, he started fading out of conscious. A loud screech was heard all over Berk; almost all the villagers came out to see what was happening.

"Come one, come one lets go already!" They ran to the ship and threw hiccup on board, they climbed aboard and set sail, and BAM! one of the outcasts got hit with a plasma blast. Toothless hated Alvin but now, he crossed the line.

Alvin and the outcasts and disappeared in the sea. Toothless let out a half angry half sad roar and ran towards the village.

-~-~-~Scene-~-~-~Change-~-~-~

"Ugh! Where is he!" Astrid threw her axe and landed close to Snotlout's face.

"Hey watch it!"

"He was meant to be here half an hour ago!" Astrid ignored Snotlouts' remark and focused on the task at hand.

Fishlegs walked up to Astrid and said, "Maybe he's just sleeping in?" Astrid glared at him,

"Why would he sleep in, he loves the dragon academy" She was getting inpatient waiting.

"Maybe he's sick?" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut and said,

"No he's probably sleeping!"

"NO he's probably with Gobber!"

"NO! He's-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!" Astrid's glare was as if it was made out of glass the twins looked and each other and back, nothing coming out of their mouths.

ROOOAARRR

A loud roar echoed throughout Berk, Toothless ran into the arena and started nudging Astrid towards the exit.

"Whoa Toothless what are doing?" She pushed against Toothless to make him stop, but he kept nudging. Stormfly blocked Toothless from getting to Astrid and started to have a dragon conversation.

Astrid walked over to the other teens Snotlout asked, "What do you think they're talking about?" Tuffnut looked at the dragons and answered, "No idea"

After a few moments the dragon talk was over, Toothless and Stormfly walked over to the other dragons and started dragon talking to them,

"Now what are they doing?" Snotlout asked, in fact all the teens and no clue what was going on, Astrid walked up the group of dragons, "Stormfly? What's going on?" The dragon looked down at Astrid and went crazy. All the dragons were pushing them towards the exit.

"Whoa, Hookfang calm down"

"Barf"

"Belch"

"Stormfly stop"

Astrid looked around; she didn't see Fishlegs "Hey has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Right on queue Fishlegs came running in the academy. "Where have you been?"

He was taking deep breaths, surprisingly Meatlug wasn't there.

"I . . .*breathe* just . . . *breathe* . . . I . . . Just . . . *breathe"

"Ugh! Spit it out already!" Everyone stared at Fishlegs waiting for and answer.

"I just saw Hiccup get kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped; they stared at Fishlegs in horror. "Wait what? You saw Hiccup being kidnapped! By who!?" Astrid grabbed her axe and prepared to make him answer.

"H-he was kidnapped b-by Alvin he took him a-and . . . . He's on his way to Outcast Island" Toothless started nudging Astrid again.

"Wait you knew Hiccup was kidnapped and you tried to tell us!" Toothless roared and nodded his head. "We have to find Stoick"

* * *

-~-~-~Scene-~-~-~Change-~-~-~

"Gobber have you seen Hiccup? He wasn't here this morning?" Stoick walked into the forge he was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry Stoic' I haven't seen him since yesterday" The black smith got back to work making weapons to fight against enemies, of course not dragons.

Stoick sighed, "Thanks anyway- huh?" The teens bumped into Stoick, their dragons behind them. "Are you ok?"

They all looked up, "Stoick!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Uhhh can I help you?" They started saying random words all at the same time. "Wait, wait, Norse please"

Astrid took a deep breath "Hiccups' been captured by Alvin, he's on his way to outcast island now"

Stoick took in what she said his skin started going pale, "How did this happen?" He looked at their faces they honestly didn't know.

"He was taken while we were all sleeping" Fishlegs took a step forward.

"Alvin" Stoick whispered to himself, he walked out the forge and started walking towards his house.

Gobber stopped what he was doing and followed after Stoick.

"So what do we do?" Fishlegs tried to think of a plan to get Hiccup, "I don't know" Astrid answered

* * *

As soon as Stoick got to his house he got a piece of paper and started writing. Gobber opened the door and closed it behind him. "Uhhh . . . whatcha doing?" He looks over Stoick's shoulder.

"I'm writing a letter" Stoick had a hint of hate in his voice, he noticed Gobber staring at the letter in curiosity the chief sighed, "It's for Lisianthus"

"Who?" Gobber scratched his head in confusion the name sounded familiar but not so familiar at the same time.

The Chief turned around and stared at him, "You know Lisianthus? My daughter, Hiccup's twin?"

After a few moments of staring into space Gobber said, "Ah yes, Lis I remember . . . What's this got to do with Hiccup?"

Stoick sighed, "I'm gonna need her help to get Hiccup" He turned around to finish the letter.

Gobber just sat in a chair behind Stoick watching him write onto the stained paper Stoick was almost finish, "Finish what do you think, is it good?" He handed the black smith the note it read,

_To Lisianthus,_

_Hello it's me Stoick, your father I'm sure you know we trained dragons and Hiccup had lost his leg if not you know now_

_I need your help to get Hiccup back, he has been kidnapped by Alvin and I need your help to get him back_

_I hope you do I know how much you love him_

_From Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk_

Stoick wasn't much for words but he thought he did good, "It's good" Those two words came out of Gobber's mouth.

Stoick sighed for the millionth time today, "I hope she accepts to help"

"Of course she will help but we need to get this letter to her, where's a Terrible Terror?" The one hand man found a random Terrible Terror, Stoick grabbed a tiny shoe that once belonged to Lisianthus. The Terrible Terror smelled the shoe and followed the sent.

* * *

**I tried to make it ad long as I could sorry for any mistakes it's really late **

**I hope you enjoyed**

**I'll see Y'all soon**

**bye**


End file.
